Into the Bayou
by badmonkeychick
Summary: My introduction of Gambit to the show. Please R
1. Remy

Author's Note: Okay, this is my story introducing Gambit. I haven't seen too many of these, so I thought I'd write my own. Let me know what you think! Where does X-Men Evolution take place anyway, Bayville? I wasn't sure but that's what I use in my story sorry if that's confusing. It's not in Westchester like the comics is it? I'm really sorry for terrible writing of the German accent!  
  
  
  
A fifteen-year-old Remy LeBeau held a small tree branch in his hand and focused on it. The branch exploded as Remy threw it, a look of shock and surprise came across his features.  
  
At that moment in the X-Men Mansion in Bayville, Cerebro activated registering the signal from Remy's powers. Professor Charles Xavier watched the screen as it showed, young Remy practicing with his powers. The professor called Jean Grey and Scott Summers down to where Cerebro was located, he alerted them to the situation and it was decide that, Kurt Wagner, Scott and Rogue would go to Louisiana to talk to the newly discovered mutant.  
  
The three companions loaded into a blackbird and took off for the Bayou.   
  
"So vhat can this new mutant do?" Kurt asked Scott, who was piloting the blackbird.  
  
"Something to do with changing potential energy into kinetic," Scott answered.  
  
"How old is he?" Rogue asked from behind, Kurt and Scott.  
  
"15 I think," Scott said answering yet another inquiry. Rogue smiled remembering his beautiful face.  
  
BACK IN NEW ORLEANS  
  
"Hey, Rem," Emil Lapin said to his adopted cousin Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Hey, mon ami, w'at are you up to, I'm getting' pret'y bored," Remy answered his cousin.  
  
"I'm feelin' de same way, I t'ought you'd 'ave somethin' to do," Emil said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Wanna go into de swamps?" Remy asked his red headed friend.  
  
"Sure, wanna get Et?" Emil asked referring to the boys' younger cousin, Etienne.  
  
"Yah, de more de merrier," Remy answered. After successfully retrieving their younger, blonde cousin, the three boys headed for the swamplands of New Orleans.   
They walked in a row, Remy in the middle chatting idly about anything and everything. Their jubilant mood was interrupted when a large, black jet landed ten feet in front of them.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" all three boys exclaimed in unison.  
  
"W'at's dat?" Etienne asked his two older cousins.  
  
"I dunno but I'm gunna fin' out," Remy said stepping towards the humongous jet.  
  
"Wait Rem, I'll come wi'h ya," Emil said calling his cousin back to him. Remy and Emil started walking carefully towards the jet when Etienne realized he was all by himself.  
  
"Wait for me," he cried and ran to catch up with his cousins.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
What do you think? Should I wrote more?  



	2. Stop! Theif!

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I feel awful! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope somebody who originally reviewed, finds this. Once again, I'm VERY sorry.  
  
~!~  
  
Remy crept silently along the cement up towards the Jet. His cousins were right behind him now; he couldn't wait to find what this was.  
  
The belly of the plane swung open, three inhabitants stepped out, two males and a beautiful girl. She was pale and almost completely covered, Remy watched her carefully so he could remember her later.  
  
One of the males, with dark red glasses over his eyes looked down at a small device, "He's around here somewhere. We're close."  
  
They began to walk away and Remy got excited. The belly was still open! Carefully he entered it, Etienne and Emil followed him.  
  
"Hey, Rem, I dunno if dis is a good idea..." Etienne said looking around the plane as they entered.  
  
"Nonsense, Et," Emil replied as he gently whacked Etienne's head.  
  
"Dis is great!" Remy exclaimed as he made it up to the pilots seat. The two other boys came in also, Remy flopped down in the pilots seat while Emil took copilot.  
  
"Guys..." Etienne tried again.  
  
"Jus' sit down," Emil told him.  
  
Dejectedly, Etienne did sit down just as Remy began to fiddle with the controls.  
  
"I wonder what dis does..." Remy thought out loud as he pressed down on a button.  
  
Suddenly the jet jerked to life. Etienne started to scream.  
  
"Rem, what are you doing?" Emil asked as he quickly buckled himself in.  
  
"I wish I knew!" Remy responded as the jet took off.  
  
Etienne screamed again, "Remy! Land the jet! We're gonna get in trouble!"  
  
"Quite, Et. This could be fun," Emil told him. "Buckle up, though."  
  
Etienne buckled up.  
  
~  
  
A familiar noise called Scott's attention upward, he could swear that sounded just like the blackbird...  
  
"Shit!" He cried as he looked to the sky, it was the blackbird!  
  
At his curse, Rogue and Kurt both looked up. Rogue began to laugh.  
  
"Looks like ya forgot to lock the jet, Scott," she chided slightly.  
  
He glared at them for a second before he started walking again.  
  
"Hey Scott, where are you going?" Kurt asked as he ran to keep up. Rogue soon followed.  
  
"We have to get the Blackbird back!"  
  
~  
  
Once again sorry for the delay! The next chapter will be up, MUCH sooner! Let me know what you think. 


End file.
